


A Split Decision

by Honeybadger_489



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeybadger_489/pseuds/Honeybadger_489
Summary: After Grif has fallen asleep, Frank - or Doc as the others call him - as a heart to heart with somebody he has been avoiding for a long time.Spoilers for Season 16, episode 6 of RvB. No FIRST spoilers, written before seeing episode 7.





	A Split Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, its been a while since I have posted anything here and I am sorry about that. The next chapter of Wayward Scion is under way, being about half-written. Hopefully I will get around to finishing it soon and then get back on track with posting in a reasonable schedule. Buuut I suppose its time I start to add to my collection of fanfics.
> 
> After watching the latest episode of RvB open to the public (A Pizza the Action) I had to write this fanfic up for it. I wasn't planning on posting it here but I do feel bad for being a little slow on Wayward Scion so. And also I do need to get more comfortable posting my other works here.
> 
> Either way, enjoy!

Frank sighed softly to himself as he slide to the ground, his back pressed against the still heated oven. Grif's snoring filled the air, loud and rather obnoxious in what would otherwise be a peaceful day in Italy. Honestly, he didn't know what was even the point of Grif's stupid mission to invent pizza. How could he be so selfish? They literally had the ability to travel through time at their fingertips...Or, well, Grif's fingertips as he certainly didn't trust Frank enough to even touch the device. 

The medic tilted to the side, staring at where Grif was laying unceremoniously on the hard ground - something that couldn't be comfortable in that power armor. One hand was wrapped tightly around the odd gun which had been a gift from Donut...Frank winced at the odd flip-flop his heart did thinking about him, wondering if he was alright. It was amazing how quickly things had taken a turn for the weird...And for the worst.

Anger bubbled up in Frank’s chest as he stared at Grif, his eyes narrowing as he folded his arms across his plated stomach. He had apologized time and time again for his actions to betrayal them, he had made a stupid mistake but could they blame him? He had been nothing but a tool to be used and thrown away by the Reds and Blues. Even his beloved Donut had forgotten his existence for a while on Chorus before they had met up again…

“Do you honestly think he would behave differently even if you hadn’t betrayed them?” Frank found himself snarling under his breath, before he blinked...Because that hadn’t been him. An odd feeling he hadn’t felt in a good long while started to worm its way into his head, causing him to shake it as he turned away from Grif.

God, he hated this part about himself the most. A split personality, something that Frank would find rather interesting if he wasn’t the one suffering from it. “Go away, O’Malley,” he whined as he buried his head into his hands, his fingers clamped onto the side of his helmet as if that would push O’Malley further back in his mind.

“Why should I?” Frank - or, well, O’Malley - laughed as he tugged his head free, sitting upright as a laugh escaped from his throat. His voice was automatically deeper as he went on, a purr almost in his voice. “I honestly think you need somebody to talk too. After all, that lazy fatass certainly doesn’t care what you have to say.”

Frank shook his head, wrestling control back but he could feel the smugness still lingering in his body. “Don’t...I have spent a year trying to get rid of you. I don’t want this now, not...Please.”

O’Malley frowned as he shifted back into control. “Don’t you see? I am here to help - be a voice of reason in this all. You lack of a spine has gotten you in this situation, stuck in time with one of the most selfish people of that idiotic ragtag group you call ‘friends’ for some reason. You saved his life twice now and he isn’t even grateful.”

He...Had a point. Frank hated to admit it but O’Malley had a point. Grif hadn’t even bothered to thank him for pushing him out of the way of the streetlamp, of kicking that grenade away...He leaned forward, sparing another glare to Grif who had since rolled over to cradle the time-gun as if it was a stuffed animal. 

“Do you honestly think he would behave any different years ago? They never cared for you ever since you ran into them,” O’Malley purred, a tint of victory in his tone as Frank didn’t bother to fight for control back this time. “Abandoned and forgotten - that is all they ever seem to do when it comes to you. Your betrayal was just a way for them to validate what they had done to you. They will never change their ways, hasn’t changed over the years you have met them. Why now?”

“So what do you want me to do about it?” he found himself asking, wary of what the answer would be as he turned his gaze up to the sky. He didn’t want to hurt any of them - if there was a chance they would change then he didn’t want to give them another reason to hate him. He could feel the rumble of anger from O’Malley, more active in Frank’s brain then he had been for years.

The sense of anger only grew as control shifted away once more, his eyes narrowing as O’Malley growled the next few words. “Give him a taste of his own medicine, of course,” he said as he leaned against the stone oven. “Certainly a medic like you could get behind that? If given the chance, we leave him here. Let him know the pain of being left behind and discarded so carelessly.”

Frank blinked as the anger faded slightly, leaning forward as he nervously rubbed his hands together. “Isn’t that...A bit mean? Leaving him stranded in time?”

“Oh please, as if he would care,” he snapped back, straightening up as he threw his hands into the air. “Need I remind you that he tried to take his own life? He is selfish and yet doesn’t care for his own safety in the slightest. He is a fool, petty to a fault who cares for nobody but his own stomach.”

“...But what if he does change his mind?”

“Are you really so weak to be swayed like that?” O’Malley crackled back, true venom in his voice as he turned, waving a hand in the direction where Grif was sleeping. “There is much we could do if we had that infernal device that got us to this time period in the first place. You want to change the world? In the hand of a fool like him, nothing would be done but together, we can certainly change the world.”

There was an uneasy silence only broken by Grif’s snoring as control was shifted back to Frank...But he didn’t have an answer to give. He sat there in relative silence as he mused over his choices. His softer side earnestly believed that Grif would change his mind. That Grif would truly drop this silly quest to invent pizza and try to change the world with him. But his logical side….He logical side had a feeling that Grif truly never was going to change. Grif didn’t care, he had done nothing but show dislike for Frank ever since he had rejoined the Red and Blues following Temple’s defeat.

“...Fine,” he said with a sigh of defeat, turning back as he buried his head into his hands once again. “Fine...We...We do things your way. We leave Grif here, use the time gun to make honest changes to the world and...Then we come back for him, alright?” There wasn’t a reply to that, only a smugness that he could feel from O’Malley as he reveled in his victory.

It never occurred to Frank to ask if O’Malley’s plans to change the world was for the better or worst.


End file.
